


New Master

by GreyHood99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed References, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHood99/pseuds/GreyHood99
Summary: Shay Cormac x ReaderShay Cormac encounters an assassin in the North Atlantic





	

The air is cold, your hood and robes so wrinkled from the hunt. You out of breath, you tried so hard, but you couldn't beat your pursuer; not by a long shot. You so weak, you can't even crawl. The cold wind wholes, but the chill has more bite on your skin. Slowly, you start to fade away.

Than, you hear it, the sound of death at your door. "Thump, Thump." You hear the sound of boots behind you, you look to your side, you see a figure clad in black and red, surly the devil to take your soul. Little do you know, he intends to take something far more pleasurable from you, but your too numb to figure that out. The blizzard's wrath prevents you from seeing the face of your predator, you've heard stories of "the hunter." Kills legends, and is the Legend! You see his "ghost" ship behind him, with sails of crimson and an intimidating wolf print.

He comes closer, the figure must be mortal, the oxygen of his breathe turning a white mist. Does he bleed? Does he feel? Does he know mercy? He comes ever closer. A scrawl and blank expression on his face, his brown eyes darken like a demon, like a wolf preying upon a deer. Pain shoots through your stomach, crimson bathing your white snow robe in crimson. Your hidden blade is broke, the blade freezing into the snow. At last, he stands over you, "Don't look," he commands you. His hand raises to his rifle, your end is near, it is the devil striping you of your breath. You turn your head away, your tears of pain and cries ignored, as he draws his rifle. "Sweet dreams, I'll see you soon." "Pow!" You feel the projectile hit your skin, but it doesn't go through you. 'What kind of bullet is this?' "Wha-what? Why aren't I?" You stutter and struggle to stay alert. "Shh," your predator tells you to do. You pass out in the frozen depts of hell, that is the North Atlantic. At least a Canadian Lynx, a wolf, or a Polar Bear didn't have you for lunch.

"Wha!" You spring up awake, your in a room you don't recognize. You find yourself in a comfortable bed, a red wine blanket wrapped around your bandaged body. You look around the room, red and dark purple fabric decorate the room. You don't know where you are, you struggle to sit up. You see a rack of weapons, a sword sticks out to you. You continue to look around, then you see it, the sign of the Templar Cross. "Shite," you say aloud, "I gotta get out here!" You struggle and cry out in pain, as you force yourself out of bed. You hear footsteps come behind you. Finally, you reach the cutlass, and spring around and come face to face, with Templar Master Shay Patrick Cormac. Your dazed by his appearance, who can a hunter and devil look so handsome? In your shock, Shay slaps the blade out of you hand. Shay places his hands on your shoulder. You feel yourself melt and blush at his warm tough, his hands are rough and muscular, yet they feel tender as he gently stokes you shoulder blades. "I see your awake and alive as I hoped you'd be," he smiles to you. You look down at Shay's coat, he's much taller than you. "I saved you, because it's not in my code to kill those who can't defend themselves. It didn't settle right to allow your arse to freeze to death, or get pulled apart and eaten my predators." Your speechless, Shay's handsome and smooth face captivates you, Shay smiles, but he frowns again. Shay slides his hands down to your waste, he pulls you closer to you, he rests his head on yours. "Besides, I was given a second chance, you shouldn't you get one too?" He looks down at you. "Will you join me?" Shay retrieves something from his pocket of his brown coat, his black and red one must be stained with your blood, he's not wearing it now. Shay opens your hand, and places a Templar Ring in it. "I can make a proper example out of you yet," he says. You've heard stories of the man standing before you, he's deceiving and ruthless, your hesitant. "And if I refuse"? You say a bit snappy. Shay smiles bright, he laughs, "I make my own luck, I have my ways of changing your mind." "What are you," you stutter. Shay's lips clash against your own.

The two of you lay on the bed, panting from a night of pleasure, you feel slight pain shot up from you. It hurts, but it was worth it. Shay starts to laugh, it's one of exhaustion and dry humor. "What's so funny Master Cormac?" you ask him. "My sweet," he gasps, "It appears you make your own luck too." As you hurt and gasp and pleasure, you understand what he means. You fall asleep on his shoulder, a templar ring on your hand. He places a hand on your head and hair, as you sleep soundly in the Captain's Cabin of the Morrigan. The Northern Lights glimmer outside, the green and blue lights shine through the door.


End file.
